Internet Trouble
by FloFlower1730
Summary: What happens when 8 out of our favourite rookie 9 and Team Gai test the internet in Pairs and find 2 little sites…? DA and chapter: SasuSaku, then Naruhina, 3rd chapter Shikaino and the last one's NejiTen…
1. Pink and black

**Internet Trouble**

* * *

What happens when 8 out of our favourite rookie 9 and Team Gai test the internet in Pairs and find 2 little sites…? DA and chapter: SasuSaku, then Naruhina, 3rd chapter Shikaino and the last one's NejiTen…

* * *

**WARNING this story is very erm random….?**

**Lee: Our Youthful Lora here youthfully wrote this youthful story because she was very unyouthful bored…**

**Tenten: Lee STFU that "youthful" crap annoys me**

**Lee: I won't unyouthfully shut up because it's unyouthful**

**Neji: Just go away and Die**

**Lee: NOOO THAT ISEN'T YOUTHFULL… you guys are so mean I go and tell Gai-sensei**

**Lora: Tenten my friend do the disclamer pwetty pwease**

**Tenten: alright Lora-chan doesn't own the anime/manga Naruto, if she would there would be Sasusaku, Naruhina, ShikaIno and WTF NejiTen… why did you made me say that Lora-chan?**

**Lora: Erm….. On with the story**

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Others

_Notes__/E-mails_

**A/N**

* * *

�

"You 8 guys are testing two wonderful new developments that are called computer and internet!" Tsunade explained to the 8 ANBU's.

They were all 18… scratch that 6 were 18 and two were 19.

"And what do we get for it?" asked the 19 year old women Tsunade… it was Tenten but…. Wow her buns were gone and wow did she change…. From tomboy into a lady… if you can call a kickass ANBU a lady. **(You can see how she looks like onto my profile ******

"Computers with internet… don't complain they are very expensive" The Godaime-Hokage cried

"Hn" the other 19 year old ANBU said it was Neji Hyuuga he didn't change except growing larger of course.

"You are going to work in pairs. Every pair will spent one hour on the internet and then fill in a document about how it was and then…… after that you are dismissed" Tsunade spoke

"And who is in which Team?" Hinata asked loud **(I like it t make Hinata OOC…. Because it annoys me how she looks so weak when she's so shy)** and looked to Tsunade.

The 4 kick ass kunoichi, that were also best friends now xD, weren't weak they were even stronger than Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji… how should I say it…. Training is very useful sometimes.

"The first team that starts right now Sakura Sasuke your turn… the second team after them is Naruto and Hinata, then Shikamaru and Ino and then Neji and Tenten… you six are going into the waiting room" she pointed to The two Hyuuga's, the Uzumaki, the Nara, The Yamanaka and the Weapon mistress. 2And you are going there" she pointed to a door

"Hai Tsunade-shishou/sama" the 8 now adults answered

Sakura and Sasuke came into a room with 8 computers, a pink one, a black one, a baby blue one, a yellow one, a purple one, a dark green one, a grass green one and a silver one.

Sakura sat on the chair that was standing in front of the pink one and Sasuke did the same only with the black one.

-----------------------------------------------Sakura

She turned the computer on and read the note that was there:

"Dear Ninjas, the only way to communicate in here is if you make an e-mail account and e-mail with your erm partner"

After 1 minute Sakura and Sakura both had accounts…. Sakura wrote a note and passed it to him

_Hey Sasuke _**(She got rid of the suffix after getting over her fangirl-ness)**

_Can you please write me an e-mail…_

_My e-mail is: cherryblossom94 konoha . com _

he�read the note and smirked

He tipped something on his computer… an E-mail

_'_okay and now…. Send'

* * *

_Sakura got it and read_

_By: formeravenger94 konoha . com_

_To: cherryblossom94 konoha . com _

_Title: hey_

_I wrote you an E-mail like you wanted xD…what are you doing now?_

_Sasuke _

She wrote back

_I found two little sites that are called and typed in Sakura and wow like 184,736 on Deviantart and 36,150 on but they are not all from an anime called Naruto… wait we are filmed grrr… I kill who ever did this…_

_Sakura _

_Hmmmmm…. I tried that one with my name…. and there were much too…. WTF? In Fanfictions and devianations sp? I'm paired up with every girl I know or Naruto…. Even with Kakashi-sensei help_

_Sasuke _

_Hmmmm same here… I'm paired up with every boy l I know and even with Ino, Ten or hina…_

_Sakura _

_Wait that means…_

_Sasuke _

_We are paired up too? O.o_

_Sakura _

_Looks like it…_

_In deviantart are many devianations with us… o.O_

_Sasuke _

_Yeaaah…_

_But you have to say some of them are pretty good… can't belive I wrote that_

_Sakura _

_You're right… hmmm…_

_We have only 1 minute left… you want to go eat after that…. You know… like a date_

_Sasuke _

_Sure :-)_

_… oh times up… I bet we get the computers we were on xD…. Let's write the others a note_

_Sakura _

_Note: Hey guys **don't** go on deviantart _

the two made their way out of the room and told Hinata and Naruto they could go in…

* * *

****

And? Was it good, was it bad…. Did you like it….

**_Sasuke:you better do… or Sakura will be sad_**

**_Lora: you care about Sakura?_**

**_Sasuke:Uhm yes… I date her didn't you write it?_**

**_Lora: oh yeah hehe_**

**_Ayway Review and alert pls._**


	2. Baby blue and Yellow

**Internet Trouble Chapter 2 **

What happens when 8 out of our favourite rookie 9 and Team Gai test the internet in Pairs and find 2 little sites…? DA and chapter: SasuSaku, then Naruhina, 3rd chapter Shikaino and the last one's NejiTen… 

* * *

**Randomness Yayz xD**

**Sasuke: Hn Lora has to thank ****isawardvsdramione ****for the alert**

**Lora: Yes I have… Thank you applause… now I'm hungry… I get some Ramen**

**Naruto: Did some1 say Ramen?**

**Lora: I did cause I'm hungry**

**Naruto: Mind If I join you…. We could get Hinata, too**

**Lora: alright…. But before… Sakura?**

**Sakura: Lora-chan doesn't own Naruto or it would be full of Sasusaku, Naruhina Shikaino and NejiTen fluff**

**Lora: look Tenten she doesn't complain reading this**

**Tenten: hmpf sulking**

**And now on with the story **

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Others

_Notes__/E-mails_

**A/N **

Sasuke and Sakura got Hinata and Naruto to go into the room but before they filled in the document…** (Right is everything Sakura wrote down)**

Name: Sasuke Uchiha/ Sakura Haruno

Age: 18

Birthday: 23.7. / 28.3.

Genin team: Team 7

Chunin team: Team Hebi/ Team Kakashi (with Sai Unfortunaly)

Jounin team: none sensei of team 6/ none sensei of team 5

ANBU Team: Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuuga/ Tenten, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga

Web sites you visited: Deviantart. com and Fanfiction. net

and found out: We are filmed help -.-… and that I am paired with many people o.O

Computers you used: Black/Pink

E-Mail: formeravenger94 Konoha .com/ Cherryblossom94 Konoha . com

"Arigatou Sakura-chan and Sasuke-san" Shizune took the papers

* * *

Alright now to the Computer room

Naruto took a seat in front of the yellow computer and Hinata took a seat in front of the baby blue computer they both made an e-mail account in 1 minute and Hinata tried to find out Naruto's e-mail

'I bet it's this one…' she typed it in and… it really was Naruto o.O

* * *

_By: __byakuganheiress94 Konoha . com_

_To: ramenfreak94 konoha . com_

_Title: Hey_

_Hello Naruto it's me Hinata_

_There is a note that says not to go on and/or Sakura made me suspicioussp? now I have to look there_

_9,840 results on and…__55,251 results on I'm paired up with almost everyone we know o.O… even with kiba's dog Akamaru_

_Hinata _

_With my name there are 42,912 results but…. We are filmed and the show's __name that filmed us is Naruto so…. On deviant art are like 593,945 results and I am even paired up with Teme… but with you I'm paired up too… hmmm_

_Naruto _

_Erm Naruto do you like me?_

_Hinata _

_No_

_Naruto _

_Hmmmm… okay It's funny to ask questions :-D xD_

_Would you hurt Kiba if he went on a date with me_

_Hinata _

_Not really_

_Naruto _

_Would you hurt Sakura for me?_

_Hinata _

_Um no?_

_Naruto _

_Would you hurt anyone for me?_

_Hinata _

_Not exactly_

_Naruto _

_Hmmm_

_Would you get hurt for me?_

_Hinata _

_Um__ no_

_Naruto _

_Okay… it's alright… now excuse me please… I am taking look in this TV show about us… WTH THEY MADE ME SHY!_

_Hinata _

_Maybe because you used to be shy… I have to talk to you later_

_Naruto _

But Hinata didn't read this E-mail 

After they got out, Hinata wanted to get Shikamaru and Ino but before she could get away a hand hold her back… it was Naruto

"Hinata can I answer your questions now?" That would be Naruto

"Didn't you answer them already?" Hinata replied with such a cold glare that would beat Neji's AND Sasuke's**(kick their Ass Hina yay)**

"No… I wouldn't get hurt for you I would die for you. I wouldn't exactly hurt anyone for you I would kill for you. I wouldn't hurt Sakura for you 'cause I would kill her for you but then I had a problem with Teme I wouldn't hurt Kiba If he went on a date with you 'cause I would rip him and his dog Akamaru apart." Hinata was very shoked when he heared that.

"And Hinata… I don't like you I love you…. You want to be my Girlfriend?" Naruto asked with a blush.

"Yes… come let's go on a date after we filled those things Tsunade talked about…and btw that's the cutest thing some1 ever said to me." They made their way to Shizune Hand in Hand.

* * *

**Naruto: please review do it for my cute Hinata**

**Neji: touch my cousin and you're dead**

**Hinata: STFU NEJI I don't need someone other than Naruto to protect me **

**Tenten: Yeah and I bet she is able to defend herself**

**Neji: okay 500 bucks if she can't**

**Lora: okay Neji waste your money it isn't my fault. Please review.**

**All: Ja, ne**


	3. dark green and purple

**Internet Trouble Chapter 3**

What happens when 8 out of our favourite rookie 9 and Team Gai test the internet in Pairs and find 2 little sites…? DA and chapter: SasuSaku, then Naruhina, 3rd chapter Shikaino and the last one's NejiTen…

**Randomness 4 Eva xD**

**Kiba: HEY…. Why aren't me and Shino in this Fanfiction?**

**Lora: first Kiba the donkey calls himself first and second cause I don't need too loud arguing boys and 3 ice-princes in this Fanfiction! **

**Shino: I'm no ice-prince**

**Hinata: You are… okay Neji-nii-san, too and Sasuke-san, too…. But WHO CARES**

**Kiba and shino: o.O Hinata?**

**Lora: Yay Hina… and now Hina would you like to do the Disclaimer?**

**Hinata: Lora-chan doesn't own Naruto or it would be full of Sasusaku, Naruhina Shikaino and NejiTen fluff**

**Lora: Is it me or is the only one who complains Ten-chan?**

**Tenten:**** throws Kunai at Lora**

**Lora: dodges hey stop that you know what I'm able to do…. 1 Word: Genjutsu hehe… (what's up with me and Genjutsu …? Ask and you'll know xD) Anyway thanks again ****isawardvsdramione ****but this time for reviewing… I'll make it the same to shika's and Ino's xD… **

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Others

_Notes__/E-mails_

**A/N**

Hinata and Naruto first got Shikamaru and Ino… and made the mistake to walk into the room holding hands… poor Neji had to be pinned to the wall with Tenten's weapons millimetres away from his body. Hinata and Naruto got the documents **(Right is everything Hinata wrote down)**

Name: Naruto Uzumaki/ Hinata Hyuga

Age: 17(It's august so Naruto, Hinata, Ino and Shikamaru are 17)

Birthday: 10.10. / 27.12.

Genin team: Team 7/ Team 8

Chunin team: Team Kakashi (with Sai Unfortunaly) / Team Kurenai

Jounin team: none sensei of team 7/ none sensei of team 8

ANBU Team: Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuuga/ Tenten, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno

Web sites you visited: d e v i a n t a r t . c o m and F a n f i c t i o n . n e t 

You found out: that I am paired with many people/… and that the ones who filmed us made me shy graaah…..

Computers you used: yellow/baby-blue 

E-Mail: ramenfreak94 Konoha . com/ byakuganheiress94 Konoha . com

They did the same things as the others (only with their own e-mail and Ino's computer is purple and Shika's is dark green)

„How troublesome"Shika growled and searched Ino's e-mail account and pling he had found it

By: shadowwatcher94 Konoha . com 

To: purpleflower94 Konoha . com

Title: Troublesome

Hey Ino… guess who this is… you're right it's me Shikamaru 

yawn… I was on the sites they told us not to go… 

For Shikamaru were 26.116 results on deviantart and 3.675 results on Fanfiction 

I am paired with everybody… even with that Suna girl Temari… She's too troublesome…

Shika

Hey Shikamaru on deviantart were 26.388 and on Fanfiction 6,827… and most I'm paired with… you? O.O…. Who would've expect that

Ino

Why is it that bad paired with me xD

Shika

No that's not it … xD…

Wait a min I'm often paired with Hina's former team-mates o.o…. NOOOOOOOO!

Shika help :'(

Ino

Better than paired with that Suna girl… she is too troublesome

Shika

Hey I'm troublesome, too

Ino

Yeah but she's blond

Shika

Do you have anything against blondes?

Ino

Whoops xD…. No but she's too ugly… with these 4 ponytails ugh 

Shika

I know what you mean xD

Ino

Hey Ino… my dad told me you and your dad are coming over again…. For barbeque… poor chouza and Chouji are on a mission

Shika

Ahhh yeah… after this we could go right to yours

Ino

Yeah… my mother would be exited to see you…

Shika

I know… why does you mother like me so much?

Ino

I really don't know… maybe because you used to boss me around since we were little 

… scratch that since we know eachother… 

Shika

You mean since I can speak 

Ino

Yeah lol… 

Shika

5 minutes left

Ino

Yeah… um Ino when we saw Sasuke and Sakura earlier… why were you so happy? I thought you liked him?

Shika

I know… I used to but… I'm over him… I like another boy now… The girls helped me to figure it out :-D 

Ino

Um since I'm one of your best friends … Who is it

Shika

Sorry Shika but you would hate me If I told you

Ino

Tell me who it is and I can tell you If he likes you too

Shika

Okay maybe you know him… His name is Shikamaru

Ino

He likes you too

Shika

Where do you know

Ino

We know only one Shikamaru and that's me

Shika

Hehe lol…

Ino

So do we shock our parents?

Shika

You bet Shika-kun :-D… I like that name

Ino

I like it too hehe

Shika

So…. Are we umm…. Together now?

Ino

I guess 

Shika

Alright I guess it's time to turn the computers off

Ino

Okay

Shika

They turned the computers off, went outside the room and filled in the document:

(right is what Ino wrote)

Name: Shikamaru Nara/ Ino Yamanaka

Age: 17

Birthday: 22.9. / 23.9.

Genin team: Team 10/ Team 10

Chunin team: Team Asuma( till his death and after that Team InoShikaCho) / Team Asuma( till his death and after that Team InoShikaCho)

Jounin team: none sensei of team 10/ none sensei of team 11

ANBU Team: Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuuga/ Tenten, Hinata Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno

Web sites you visited: d e v i a n t a r t . c o m and F a n f i c t i o n . n e t 

You found out: that I'm paired with Temarishudders/… Hinata's teammatesshudders 

Computers you used: dark green /purple 

E-Mail: shadowwatcher94 Konoha . com / purpleflower94 Konoha . com

I made it like that so you can see their parents' reaction to ShikaIno.

Shika:Please review

Ino: How troublesome

Lora: o.O… who swapped their minds

Shika & Ino: Haha Lora we were kidding 

Lora: stop that…. I guess Shikamaru is quite um OOC… Who cares

Please review

All: Ja ne


	4. silver and lightgreen

**Internet Trouble Chapter 4**

What happens when 8 out of our favourite rookie 9 and Team Gai test the internet in Pairs and find 2 little sites…? DA and

First chapter: Sasusaku, then Naruhina, 3rd chapter Shikaino and the last one's NejiTen…

**Lora: Hey guys achoo**

**Shika: Bless you**

**Lora: sry. I'm Ill**

**Choji: poor you**

**Lora: yeah…. But now I have time to write my Storys…**

**Thank you eviltwin222 and isawardvsdramione fort the alerts …. You two can choose if I write a sequel… and now Ino-chan?**

**Ino: Lora-chan doesn't own Naruto, Kishimoto-sama does… If Lora-chan would own Naruto there would be muuuuuuch Sasusaku, Naruhina, Shikaino and NejiTen fluff.**

**Lora: Tenten you were the only one complaining**

**Tenten: tries to throw weapons**

**Lora: pls. not I'm ill**

**Tenten: okayz**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Others

_Notes__/E-mails_

**A/N**

Shikamaru and Ino were at shikas and were greeted by yoshino. She told them that Shikaku and Inoichi were away buying stuff for the barbeque. Shika and Ino went outside and sat down. Shakamaru sat leaning against a tree and Ino sat on his lap. They sat there in peace until….

"Soooooooo cuuuuuuteeeee" yes, that was Yoshino

And Inoichi and Shikaku faces were like that: ô.Ô

Shikamaru and Ino blushed deep crimson

"You two owe me 10 bucks" said Yoshino smirking and held her hand out…

The two older men took their wallets out and both took out 10 Dollars

"You bet on us?" asked Ino

"Yeah… I did but these two losers there(awww how meaaaan) didn't believe me they said that you were too stubborn to get together" Yoshino smiled while saying that.

Shikamaru and Ino decided to go to shikas former room (He lives with his teammates, no not ino and Chouji with his ANBU teammates Naruto, Sasuke and Neji)

And sat down on his former bed

"I love you Shika-kun" smiled ino while pecking Shikamaru on the cheek

"I love you too Ino-chan" smiled Shikamaru and kissed ino passionately

Okayyy now back to our last ones poor Neji and Tenten still waiting…

Oh they are already at the computers: Neji on the silver one and Tenten on the light green one

And they already had their e-mail accounts:

Weaponzgirl Konoha . com and

And after the little thing of visiting and

They wrote e-mails

Hey Neji

Let's train after this is over

Tenten

Good Idea

Neji

We have 5 minutes left what now

Tenten

Dunno … We are asking eachother questions okay??...

**(waaaah he's OOC??)**

Neji

If you want so?

Tenten

Okayz….. umm

Do you like someone

Neji

Yes

Tenten

What is he like

Neji

Buy a mirror look into it and ya know

Tenten

Okay when we get outta here I'lll do that

Neji

Are you dumb or sth??

I MEANT U

Tenten

Really?

Neji

Time was up now…..

Outside

"Yes"

"Really"

"Yes"

"R-"

"YES I LIKE YOU NEJIHYUUGA AND WHEN I SAY THAT I MEAN IT!!" screamed tenten

"Oh goooood"

"Why?"

"Because I love you too" smirked Neji before crushing his lips onto tenten's and they were locked into a loooooong passionate kiss

Tenten : please review

Lora: Yes


	5. AN

Not a chapter

Not a chapter

Hey folks…

I'm in Russia the next 12 days so I won't be able to update BUT!! I will write on while I'm away (though on paper)

Well see you in 12 days :-D


	6. AN again

**Again an Important A/N…**

**My cough got far worse than I thought… I woul've updated today but I'm so weak I can't think and I'm lucky that I'm able to type right now**

**Excuse my grammar… I really cannot think so I can't do the right grammar**

**Ama-chan**


	7. sigh' you'll hate me for this AN

Good morning everyone

When I woke up I was flooded with inspiration to write new chapters…

But when I got up something in my neck dislocated…

I cannot move my head and cannot use my right arm properly.

Right now I'm typing with left so I need hours for it….

I hope it only is dislocated and nothing more serious.

I hope you can forgive me for not updating forever and then With an AN…

But I really can't right now… I'm seriously sorry

Lots of love and hugs

LilyLovesToSing

Oh and Merry Christmas


End file.
